


"Stan Pines Dead"

by HeidiMelone



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiMelone/pseuds/HeidiMelone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Fiddleford saw Stanley Pines, he knew exactly who he was"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stan Pines Dead"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fiddauthor week 2.0, but the Fiddauthor is really subtle- if you like Fiddleford, but don't ship him with Ford, you could read this and interpret it as platonic. "Partner" is a nice vague word in that way.

The first time Fiddleford saw Stanley Pines, he knew exactly who he was- and exactly who he wasn’t. He’d seen the article in the paper a couple of days ago with the headline “Stan Pines Dead”- admittedly, he hadn’t been in his right mind at the time, hadn’t been in his right mind for a while, so he had taken it at face value and hadn’t bothered to wonder why Ford’s brother was in Gravity Falls. He’d considered going to his former partner’s house when he’d read it, to see how he was doing, and to offer consolation. He knew about their family history; he thought Ford must have been dealing with a lot of emotions. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it- he didn’t think he could bare to see him.

Now, watching Stanley introduce himself as _Stanford Pines_ to the citizens of Gravity Falls, handing out coupons for something called the “Murder Hut” ( _was that some kind of sick joke?_ ), it dawned on him that he would never get a chance to see Stanford ever again.

“Hi! You look like a man who likes weird stuff!” said the impostor, “Come on down to the Murder Hut!” He held out a poorly-made coupon, “This’ll get you 10% off in the gift shop! So far, it’s just postcards, but-”

“What did you do to him?” Fiddleford asked, just barely louder than a whisper. Stanley’s fake smile faltered. “I know you’re his brother.” Stanley’s smile was now gone entirely.

“Listen, you’ve got the wrong idea-” Stanley began, but before he could explain himself, Fiddleford acted on his instincts and ran away as fast as he could. He felt the tears falling down his face and his thoughts were racing.

_Stan Pines Dead._

_It’s all my fault._

_Murder Hut._

_I let him die._

_“My Brother just couldn’t stand the idea of me being successful”_

_This is all my fault; if I hadn’t left him..._

_“I fear we’ve unleashed a grave danger on the world. One I’d just as soon forget. I Quit!”_

_“Fine! I don’t need you!”_

_My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. **Myfaultmyfaultmyfault**_

He knew only one way to quiet his mind. He hadn’t wanted to use it for this, but he couldn’t see any other option. He typed the name “Stanford Pines” into the device, aimed at himself and, sobbing, pulled the trigger.

He was sitting on the ground crying, but he didn’t know why. He saw the memory gun next to him and wondered what horrible thing he’d seen that made him feel this terrible.

The second time Fiddleford saw Stanley Pines, he had no idea who he was, and he believed him when he said his name was Stanford.


End file.
